When I Look At You
by EmilyHeartsMileyC1123
Summary: When the waves are flooding the shores and i cant find my way home anymore, thats when i. That when i look at you Troy Bolton.


**Hey Guys. SmileySophina Here. So i wrote this one-shot for my good friend Charlene who is a mega fan of Troypay. I've never written a Troypay story before.. i have rped Troypay though.. so go easy on me. This is based on the Miley Cyrus song _'When I Look At You'_ the other song used in this story is '4ever' by the Veronicas.. Yeah! go the Aussies! **

**_Bold Italic=_ _Diary Entries/ Song Lyrics_**

_Italics= Flashbacks_

**Let me know what you think.. Love it? Hate it? **

She was nearly finished. Her belongings placed neatly in carboard boxes, her bright blonde hair tied up neatly out of her eyes. Wiping the tiny sweatbeads that had formed on her forehead she looked around, surveying her clean apartment. Empty apart from the moving boxes. She made her way to the bathroom and then to the bedroom. Checking for anything she may have forgotten. Thats when she spotted it. The bright pink bedazzled book. The cover reading _**'Sharpay's Diary: Top Secret'**_. She felt a smile spread across her face. Picking up the book of her past memories with a perfectly manicured hand. This was her main companion all through her High School Years. Everything she saw, did and felt was recorded in this one book. Her soul was in this book. Her life. And now, her love. She sat on her bed, running a hand along the cover before flicking to her first entry. She knew it contained him...

_**Dear Diary,  
First days are always the worst. Leaving holidays behind, leaving the sun behind, leaving Lava Springs behind. But suprisingly today wasnt too bad. I didnt have to fight for my position in social standing, it was already clearly established. I already intimidated them. Well all but one. Walking through the hallways of East High School i couldnt help but notice a pair of bright blue orbs peering curiously at me. They belonged to a boy, a tanned boy, muscular and with a basketball clutched beneath his arm. I couldnt help but stare back. I need to know this boy....  
Sharpay  
**_  
She knew instantly who she had been talking about. She remembered that very moment and replayed it often. It was the first time she had looked at him and the first time he had looked at her. She couldnt describe how she felt, he intimidated her. She had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She felt like there was an electric current flowing through her body. He made her uncomfortable but in a good way. She ran a hand through her pony tail, snapping back to reality. She scanned the book, looking towards the second entry.

_**Dear Diary  
School was alright. Auditions for the musical are coming up, ill be auditioning with Ryan of course. I saw that boy again today, i literally bumped into him... literally**_

She giggled as she remembered this. She'd been coming out of the science room. She was frustrated, her teacher had given her a D-, Sharpay had always seen herself as a C average student, nothing less was acceptable. Shaking her head in frustration she'd hurtled straight into him..

_"Hey! Watch where your g-" Sharpay started as she looked up at who she had bumped into. Her eyes met with a familiar pair of blue eyes.  
"You..." She breathed out, her stomach fluttering wih instant butterflies  
"Me?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow. Sharpay shook her head, she was never like this around people. She opened her mouth to say something only to be interupted by the boy  
"You should really watch where your going" he grinned, flipping his floppy hair from his eyes. Sharpay just nodded she couldnt really manage words right now.  
"I'll see you round blondey" he smirked and winked in her direction before walking away.  
"I sure hope so" she mumbled to herself_

_**He said 'See you round'!!! I hope he means it  
Sharpay**_

She had to shake her head, she sounded so desperate. So childish. Like such a teenager. But then again thats what she was. Vain and Naive. She'd changed since High School, thanks to a lot of things. The workload taught her to be more responsible and independant. The annual school musical had taught her to express her emotions and he had helped her be herself, discover who she really was. She started to flick through the entries. The next few the same as previous ones. Swooning from a distance. She didnt even know his name. She wasnt in any of his classes. Nothing. Until that day...

_**Dear Diary  
Another sighting! Except i can now officially put a name to his face.  
Today we had a year level assembly. All of us crammed up into the  
auditorium.....  
**_

_Sharpay took a seat near the back. She didnt even want to be here. It was boring. Until he entered. Theyd been swapping smiles in the hallway but nothing more. Sharpay felt a smile appear on her face as he looked her way, he shot her a grin in return. Everytime she looked at him she felt different. His gaze made her uncomfortable but incredibly safe at the same time.  
"Mr Bolton, if you would please take a seat" a teacher nearby hissed. So his last name was Bolton. She knew his last name!!  
"Right... I should do that" he grinned lopsidedly before scanning the room for a seat. His eyes resting next to Sharpay. Sharpay glanced at the chair beside her which was empty. She felt a lump rise in her  
throat and felt those butterflies return instantly.  
"Bolton, now!" Mr Matsui, the schools principal ordered, the boy rolled his eyes before walking towards Sharpay andtaking the seat beside her. Sharpay felt her breath hitch in her throat. Was she supposed to say something? Do something?  
"We meet again Blondey" the Bolton boy grinned. Sharpay opened and closed her mouth a few times, attempting to manage words. Before saying  
"Urmm, Yes". The boy peered at her curiously.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, Sharpay smiled and nodded.  
"Im fine thankyou" she managed, feeling a light blush creep onto her cheeks.  
"Thats good" the boy nodded before turning to face the front. Sharpay could faintly hear the teachers speaking, letting the students know about achievements or upcoming events. Sharpay was only brought back to reality when she heard one of the gym teachers begin to speak. His voice booming through the walls of the auditorium.  
"Today, i am very proud to announce the captain for this years freshman basketball team" the teachers voice roared. Sharpay noticed the boy beside her shift slightly in his seat. He looked like he was listening attently.  
"Freshman, let me introduce your captain for the East High Wildcats, Mr Troy Bolton!!" the coachs voice was met with cheers and the boy beside Sharpay rose from his seat. Her lips curled into a slight  
smile. She knew his name. Troy Bolton. The object of her every desire. Now that she knew his name and he obviously didnt know hers, the rules of the game changed. Once Troy returned to his seat, Sharpay shot him a flirty smile. She knew the assembly was about to finish.  
"I'll see you round" she grinned as she stood, Troy smiled up at her.  
"Troy Bolton" she winked before exiting the gym, leaving Troy sitting there, wishing he knew her name._

She had to giggle at the memory. There was no way she would ever act like that now. She knew she no longer held the cocky attitude that she had as a high school student. She wasnt as intimidating as she used to be. People no longer stood to the side of the corridors to let Sharpah waltz through. She blended. But honestly, she preferred it that way.

_**Dear Diary,  
You will never guess what happened today!**_

Sharpay smiled. She remembered this entry well. She remembered re- reading it many times.

_**Troy Bolton asked me out!! I was standing at my locked and he asked me out for this Friday! I said yes of course! I dont know what he does to me diary. I feel like a completely different person. He makes me nervous, nobody makes me nervous.  
Sharpay**_

She remembered being so nervous. She remembered him showing up at her door, her palms sweating, her breath hitching when she saw him smile.

_This was it. The moment Sharpay had been looking forward too. She glanced at the clock hanging from the wall behind her. A knock sounding at the door. He was right on time. She shook her hands off and took a deep breath. She was freaking out here. She glanced at herself in the mirror once more before heading to the door. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open revealing Troy standing there in jeans and a blue plaid shirt.  
"Hey" he smiled at her  
"Hi Troy" she grinned  
"You look great" he nodded, looking her over. She wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt self concious.  
"Thanks.." Sharpay smiled nervously.  
"You ready to go?" he asked as Sharpay nodded eagerly.  
"Okay" he grinned, extending his hand. Sharpay took his hand nervously and they headed down to Troys car. As they got closer Sharpay giggled, looking at the white truck sitting in her driveway.  
"Nice car" She smiled  
"Shut up" Troy laughed"Im fixing it up... Very slowy"  
"Clearly" Sharpay nodded. Troy rolled his eyes.  
"Lets just get going" he laughed and shook his head. The two jumped into the falling apart truck. They drove in silence, the radio filling the silence, the lyrics of the Veronicas blaring as if the song was meant specifically for them._

_**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever. Let me show you all the things that we could do....**_

_"Where are you taking me" Sharpay asked looking around for something she recognised.  
"Its a suprise" Troy smiled over at her.  
"Your not going to kill me are you?" She asked, only half joking. That made Troy laugh.  
"No, do i look like a serial killer to you?" he smiled over at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling.  
"No..." She whispered, feeling the breath hitch in her throat again.  
"Then trust me" he nodded..  
"I do" she muttered to herself._

_**You know you wanna be together and i wanna spend the night with you. Yeah yeah. With you. Yeah yeah**_

_They pulled up not too long after. Sharpay scanned their surrondings, they were at what looked like a medow. A big willow tree stood a few feet away, its branches twisting and curling until its leaves hit the ground gracefully. A lake sat nearly ten feet from the tree, the last of the suns rays reflecting from the still blue surface. Sharpay would never usually be caught dead in a place like this. But with Troy? Sharpay wouldnt deny any opportunity to spend with him, plus this place was gorgeous.  
"You like it?" Troy asked, biting his lip nervously.  
"Its beautiful" Sharpay smiled. Troy grinned in response and jumped out of the drivers seat and darted around to Sharpays side. He opened her door for her and held out his hand._

_**Come with me tonight we can make the night last forever oh oh.  
**_

She still remembered that night crystal clear. It was the night she realised how lucky she was. The night they shared their first kiss. The night he officially asked her to be his girlfriend.

_**Dear Diary  
I hate Troy Bolton! He's a fucking jerk! I didnt even do anything! He seems to think im overly flirty with other guys and that im superficial! I am not superficial! He's so paranoid. I cant have guy friends anymore? Stupid Jerk...**_  
_  
"Hey Chad" Sharpay grinned. Approaching Troy's fuzzy haired friend  
"Hey Shar" Chad smiled"Waiting for Troy?"  
"Will he be long?" she laughed  
"Nah he'll be out shortly" Chad grinned, leaning against a locker nearby  
"So how are you and Taylor?" Sharpay nudged him, winking suggestively. Chad rolled his eyes.  
"I will never understand that girl.." he laughed. Sharpay giggled  
"You guys will get it together eventually" Sharpay smiled and nodded, touching his arm lightly  
"Yeah.." Chad nodded"Thanks Shar.. Troy's lucky to have a girl like, your exactly what he needs"  
"Awww Chad" Sharpay smiled and pulled him in for a hug."Thankyou"  
"Your welcome" Chad smiled as they pulled away from each other._

_Troy watched the pair from a distance, his jaw clenching. What the hell was going on? The two looked so couply. His best friend and his girlfriend. They wernt supposed to act like that around each other. Plus Chad had Taylor! Selfish bastard. Troy stomped over and pulled Sharpay aside.  
"Hey! What are you doing Troy?!" Sharpay asked startled  
"I could ask you the same thing" he shook his head  
"What?" Sharpay asked, clearly confused  
"Flirting with my best friend in front of me? Thats low Sharpay even for you" Troy hissed  
"I wasnt flirting!!" Sharpay protested  
"Bullshit" Troy shook his head  
"I was asking him about Taylor!" Sharpay said angrily  
"So asking him about Taylor requires hugging and arm touching? I dont think so"  
"Troy i wouldnt do that to you!" She shouted  
"Yes you would.. Thats specifically something you would do! Now i understand why they call you ice princess!" Troy yelled. Sharpay gasped and slapped him harshly across the face.  
"Fuck you Troy Bolton!!" she yelled before she walked away._

She hated that memory. Sure they were teens, naive and young but she remebered being so heartbroken. She shook her head from the memories. That was the last entry she'd ever made into that journal. Closing the aged bindings she heard a knock at the door. She placed the journal under her arm as she let the men from the removelist company inside. She watched and waited as her apartment slowly emptied. In a way she was upset. She had loved this apartment but then again the idea of no longer living alone was much too enticing to resist. After a lengthy moving session she was approached by one of the moving guys.  
"Miss Evans... Your furniture is all at the other place, we just need a signature" he grinned goofily.  
"No worries" she replied sweetly and with one swift pen movement it was official.. She was moved out of this place and onto the next.

She'd rid of that damn pink convertible a couple of years ago now. She felt to much like her high school self in it so she'd moved on to something much more conservative. A sleek black car. A car that actually owned a roof and didnt have her initials inscripted on the bonnet. She pulled up outside her new home. Pulling the keys from the ignition she walked to the front door seeing a note pinned there.

_**I'm sorry i couldnt be here baby.  
But you know the tradition of this night.  
I'm going out to some club but call me if you need me  
The guest rooms set up, i know another stupid tradition  
I will see you tomorrow  
I love you  
xx  
**_  
Sharpay smiled, pulling the note from the door she pushed the front door open. Her diary still stowed under her arm. She headed towards the guest room. Placing her suitcase under the bed. They still had heaps of unpacking to do but there were bigger things to worry about like tomorrow for example? As the day got later and her eyes got heavier she headed to bed, pulling the sheets close to her body. She was nervous but she was also excited. Like a kid on christmas eve. She closed her eyes, falling easily into a deep and peacefull sleep.

* * *

Sharpay was awoken early the next morning by her mother, her brother and her friends Taylor and Kelsi. She grumbled a little until she realised what today was.  
"Oh my god! She squealed excitedly"It's today! It's today!" she said sitting up. Kelsi and Taylor just laughed while her mother teared up a little. Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
"Shar! You need a shower!" he laughed"The makeup artist is going to be here in an hour!" at that Sharpay rose from the bed, hugging her friends before heading to the shower.

* * *

Her hair was perfection, the blonde ringlets hitting just below her shoulder. Her makeup glowed next to her white smile. Soon it would be official. Kelsi and Taylor stood before her. The light pink silk that they wore contrasted perfectly with Sharpays dress.  
"Sharpay!" Taylor gasped"You look.... Wow"  
"Seriously... Angellic" Kelsi smiled  
"Oh Shar honey" her mother teared up"I'm so proud of you baby" she said before hugging her  
"Thanks mum..." Sharpay smiled hugging her back. The two savoured the embrace before the grinning face of Ryan appeared. Himself dressed in a suit.  
"Its time to go ladies" He said to Taylor and Kelsi.. Sharpays mum kissed her forehead once more before the three women exited the room. Sharpay fanned her face. She was nervous. Thats when she saw it. Her diary again... She smiled. One last entry wouldnt hurt right? Sharpay took a pen and opened her diary to a fresh page.

_**Well Diary, its been years since i've written. Nearly ten to be exact... But you remember that boy? Troy Bolton. The one i gushed about. The one i last said i hated. Well diary, today i am marryingthat man....  
3 Sharpay soon-to-be Bolton.**_

Sharpay smiled and closed the diary. Leaving it on the bedside table she stood and admired herself once more in the mirror. She smiled as she heard the door open.  
"We're ready Shar" he smiled"You look beautiful" he sighed as he took her arm. The sound of the  
wedding march could be heard in the background. She took a deep breath as the doors opened. Revealing everyone, her friends and family smiling at her and at the end of the aisle, him. Troy Bolton. The one and only live of her life. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. Time went slow. To Sharpay it felt like years before she reached him. They took each others hands and Ryan peeled away. It felt like just the two of them and as his bright blue eyes met hers she knew she had made the right decision. This was the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled up at him.  
"You look so beautiful" he whispered to her and Sharpay felt those old butterflies return.

* * *

The presentation of the vows approached and Troy chuckled nervously.  
"Sharpay Evans..." he smiled he knew what he was doing. He was quoteing her favourite song.  
"Everybody needs inspiration, Everybody needs a song." he smiled

"A beautiful melody, when the nights are long. Cause there is no garuntee that this life is easy" he nodded  
"But so far... You've made mine a heck of a lot more enjoyable" he grinned  
"You know, when my world is falling apart, when theres no light to break up the dark. Thats when i look at you" he nodded

"And i need you.." he finished the celebrant then turned to Sharpay...

He had taken the words right out of her had spent ages figuring out what she was going to say but as soon as he said that. It was forgotten..Her words laid right there in that song. In their song.  
"When the waves are flooding the shore and i cant find my way home anymore thats when i, i look at you" she smiled

"When i look at you Troy Bolton, i see forgiveness, i see the truth. You love me for who i am" she nodded

"Like the stars hold the moon, right there where they belong and i know im not alone.." she smiled, tears coming to her eyes

"I love you Troy Bolton" she chuckled and the two shared a kiss as their friends and family awwwed

* * *

Their song was playing, the song and now their vows. The two held each other close, swaying to the music.

_**When my world is falling apart, when theres no light to break up the dark thats when i, i look at you.**_

"I mean that you know" Troy nodded  
"It makes sense to use this song because its just so true..." he sighed pulling her closer.  
"If i've had a bad day. If i have an argument. If something doesnt go as planned.. All i have to do is look at you and everythings alright" he nodded

_**When the waves are flooding the shore and i cant find my way home anymore thats when i, i look at you**_

"Same goes for you, you know" Sharpay smiled  
"This song, these lyrics... They mean everything to me" she sighed  
"You mean everything to me..." Troy grinned at that.  
"You Sharpay Bolton... Are amazing" he sighed

_**You appear just like a dream to me, just like kalidescope colours that cover me, all i need. Every breath that i breathe...**_

"Dont you know your beautiful..." Troy san along with the song as he smiled down at Sharpay who blushed and hid her face in her chest. He chuckled and pulled her close as other couples joined them on the dance floor.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore and i cant find my way home anymore thats when i, i look at you. I look at you, yeah oh oh.**_

"You appear, just like a dream to me..." Sharpay sang along to the lyrics as the music died down. The people around them clapped. Troy grinned down at Sharpay.  
"Say you love me.." she whispered to him  
"I love you" he smiled  
"Forever and ever babe" he said before pulling her in for another kiss....

* * *

**_I Personally think this is really cute.. _**

**_but let me know what you guys think.. _**


End file.
